Kitten's Revenge or Kitten Strikes Back
by Blood Darkness
Summary: Kitten's back to get her revenge on Robin for ruining her prom and Starfire for ruining her dress. This is my pathetic attempt at humor... but... it's probably the most random story you'll ever read... fwa (this story was my little bro's idea-blame him)


**A/N: Like I said before, this is my pathetic attempt at humor, and, my successful attempt at randomness (I think…) It's gonna suck… at least… I think so. ; Well, on with the… well… story… if you can call this a story…'cause I'm writing a stupid humor fic… and I'm depressed… **

_Chapter 1_

_NOW DIE!_

Robin was sitting and eating his breakfast that morning.

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried when she flew downstairs.

"NO!" Robin screamed.

"I'm allergic to your hugs!" Robin started running around the room with Starfire chasing him around the room.

"LET ME HUG YOU!" she screamed angrily, her eyes glowing green.

"No!" Robin yelled.

"THEN YOU SHALL DIE!" Starfire yelled, throwing at least twenty star bolts at him. Unfortunately for Starfire, Robin took out his Bo staff and blocked all of them, sending them threw the ceiling. Then, a little bird that had been fried to death by the star bolts, fell down with a little letter tied on its foot. Apparently, the message had been burnt some.

"Hey, a letter!" Robin yelled as if he had just invented cheese. He picked it up and opened it. It read:

Dear Roby-pooh,

I AM COMING TO GET MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR RUINING MY PROM! AND TO GET REVENGE ON STARFIRE FOR RUINING MY DRESS! BEWARE, ROBY-POOH! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!

Kitten

"NOOO! Kitten's coming back to get me!" Robin screamed, jumping up into Starfire's arms and then sucking his thumb.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ROBIN YOU FREAK!" Raven screamed at Starfire when she came down stairs and saw Robin sucking his thumb and Starfire holding him.

"DIE, STARFIRE! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" Raven screamed, using her powers to put Robin on the couch and then tackling Starfire.

"AHHH! Beast Boy! Help me!" Starfire wailed as Raven continuously beat on her. Beast Boy walked down stairs.

"Why should I?" he said.

"Why shouldn't you?" she wailed.

"I thought you were my boyfriend and that you loved me!"

"Excuse me while I go barf in a toilet", Beast Boy said, running upstairs, vomiting, and then running down again.

"Are you kidding! Love you! I don't even like you!" Starfire's mouth started quivering and then she started crying. She ended up crying so hard, that she filled the whole entire room up with water, so, now all the titans are floating in water… except for Cyborg and Terra because they're not even down there yet. Then, you heard some electrical things pop and then a giant explosion. Raven used her powers to punch through a window so that all the water drained out. Then, a bunch of mechanical parts flew through the wall.

"Hey!" Raven yelled happily.

"I think Cyborg just exploded! The water must've gotten into his room!" Everybody cheered… except for Starfire… of whom started crying again.

"NO! CYBORG!" she wailed.

"NO!" Robin yelled, pushing Starfire out the window.

"You're not flooding the tower again! Besides, the tower's more important than you anyway". Starfire started crying even more and then flew off.

"Finally she's gone", Beast Boy said.

"Uh- huh", Raven and Robin both said in unison happily.

"Now I gotta go get Terra", Beast Boy said, walking up to Terra's room and then carrying her down again.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah?" she said, bringing her head up to look at him.

"Did I ever tell you you're sexy?"

"Oh, Beast Boy!" Terra cried, squeezing Beast Boy's neck and kissing him to death. Finally, she managed to kiss him so much that he fell over.

"Wow! I've never been kissed by a girl that many times!" he cried out, Terra still kissing him. Robin and Raven just stared at the obsessed Terra and Beast Boy.

"Maybe Kitten should just come right now and kill me", Robin said.

"Or…" Raven said seductively.

"You and I can just go somewhere together".

"Works for me!" Robin cried out happily.

"Not unless I have something to say about it!" Kitten yelled triumphantly, coming out of nowhere, and holding a laser gun.

"NOW DIE!"

Okay, the end of the first chapter of the cruddiest fic ever written on the face of this galaxy. Well, you were probably praying it would end soon. Oh well. If you're wondering, I'm working on the next chapter in "Teen Titans Songfics" and for "Death is Only the Beginning". I've just got some writers' block right now. It sucks. Well, please tell me what you think. Talk to you guys later.

Blood


End file.
